Tech's Big Secret
by Dawn Totadile
Summary: Tech is the most secretive of the Loonatics, so what happens when his biggest secrets all slip away? Will he survive what happens, or will he die of heartbreak? I made this when I was thinking of RevXTech stories that people are so fond of, so I twisted it a bit. It's not a boyXboy thing at this point, so as Ace would say, "Let's Jet". (Rated T just to be safe so ya can't blame me)
1. Chapter 1: Memories That Stink

**_"Mallory Casey, what are you doing?" A young female coyote with brown fur asked as she entered the lab at the university. "You better not be messing with my experiments again. I told you, you shouldn't mess with them at all! I'm not ready to show them off yet, and they are mainly dangerous!" She adjusted her glasses so that they lay on her snout properly._**

**_"Oh ease up, I'm working on my own thing." Mallory smiled wickedly. "It's a new drink made of different types of sodas. Want a taste?" She looked at her roommate innocently. Mallory shared a room and a locker, as well as a lab, with this coyote, but she didn't share a dream with her._**

**_"Well…. I am pretty thirsty… Alright, I'll try your soda, Mallory, but no funny business right? I heard what you did to Johnson Prince's mouth with the drinkable glue solution." _**

**_"Trust me, this won't do that at all. It is life altering though, but I'm sure it'll be in a good way for you. I've already drank some." She lied casually. She was always jealous of her roommate's intelligence. Tonight that was all about to change._**

**_The young coyote drank the soda calmly and then passed out, while muttering, "Help me…"Her final thought was about the cute road runner she knew who was a sandwich delivery boy. 'If only…'_**

**_Mallory just laughed and threw her roommate into the alley out by the dorms of the university. The drink had actually been a combination that would've killed a human, but it didn't work the way Mallory had anticipated. The juice was supposed to knock out the young coyote, yes, but the imbalance should've been strong enough to kill her from the inside like a heart attack. Mallory had not counted on the coyote genes to kick into gear and do something so different than what anyone expected. Techna was no more by the time morning shown, but a scream was heard just outside the dorms, supposedly her ghost to haunt her treacherous roommate._**

**_Mallory was just as surprised to find that a week after her roommate went missing, a new student appeared at the college, going by the name of Tech E. Coyote. The coyote was familiar and similar to her roommate, but he seemed more dangerous, not because he was smarter, but just because he seemed more… alert around her… especially when he was forced to tutor her._**


	2. Chapter 2: One Bad Day Gets Worse

Five years later…

The Loonatics had been unleashed upon the Universe for three years now. They were a set of six super heroes that were known to work together to save the day. Each one had their own set of powers and colors that went on their matching black uniforms.

Ace Bunny was the leader. His costume consisted of yellow on anything that wasn't black. Each member had an upside down triangle on his or her chest. Ace's power was laser eyes and he had gotten a sword known as the "Guardian Strike Sword". He used to be a stunt bunny for the movies but after the meteor hit he gained his power and his martial arts became a necessity for his new job as a super hero.

Lexi Bunny was like a second in command, and the only girl on the team. She had been trying out for a position on the cheerleader's squad at the university when the meteor hit. Her color was pink and her powers were super hearing and mind blasts. She was, like the rest of the team, formidable in battle and extremely dangerous.

Danger Duck was the orphan hotshot of the group who used to be a pool boy. His color was orange and his powers were teleporting, which he called "Quacking", and making plasma orbs of different types that looked like eggs. He also found he had another power under water that he called "Water Dense". It made his "Eggs" more powerful.

Slam Tazmanian Devil was the muscle of the group. He wasn't the brightest, but he was certainly a lovable oaf. Slam's twister powers that his ancestor, Taz, were given to him with more power than Taz ever possessed. He had used to be a wrestler. His color was purple.

Next came the red speedster, Rev Runner. He used to be a sandwich delivery boy, but when the meteor hit, he gained more speed than any road runner in existence as well as having a GPS practically built into his head.

Finally was the secretive technological master of the group, Tech E. Coyote. His color was green and he was a super genius beyond compare. His powers consisted of regeneration and electromagnetic capabilities. He was a world class inventor with a bit of an ego when it came to his genius, but that was about it. Very little was known about his past before the meteor except that he had been a student at the Acme University of Technology.

Tech was having a bad day though. First he woke up to find that Slam had eaten all the donuts again. Then he had to fix the toaster and unclog the toilet again because of Slam's appetite. After that he checked the mail and found that Duck was trying to use his credit card again. Then an alarm came up saying that Mastermind, also known as Mallory Casey, had escaped prison again. When they went after her was when the worst bit happened. The team had split up to capture her and Tech had been captured by her robots. Now he was being held prisoner and his teammates had no clue as to wear he was, and to make matters worse, Mastermind had him pinned to an operation table and was getting ready to inject him with something. This just wasn't his day.

"Ah, good Tech, you're awake." Mastermind stood over him like a doctor over an autopsy table. "I wouldn't want you to miss your death after all. I planned it out so nicely too."

"Oh really? What are ya gonna do, make your robots batter me till I die?" He rolled his eyes, 'As if I didn't already have problems today.' He could regenerate if he needed to.

"Oh, no, even though that would be fun. No, I think I'm going to destroy your life in a much simpler way. You see this?" She held up a syringe full of a brown liquid. "It's a chemical formula that I find useful for dealing with pesky dogs."

"And how many times have you had to use it?" Tech wasn't liking where this was going. He recognized the brown liquid, but couldn't quite place a name on it.

"Oh, only once before you, I'm afraid. You see, I made this formula by accident and can't seem to find the right compound to make more, so this is the last amount, though I was saving it for a special occasion. No matter, it gets rid of both my dog problems, and I don't have to worry about your friends after that, even if they do try to avenge you."

"Oh, and why's that?" He was still trying to place that liquid from somewhere.

"Because after I've injected you, you'll be dissolved by morning, or at least, no one will be able to find your body. Then I'm going to blast the ceiling down upon you and bury you alive. You may have the ability to move technology with your mind, and you might even be strong enough to beat the formula, but I'm sure you still need air to breathe Tech." She smiled viciously. "Your friends happen to be useless without you by their side, so it'll be easy pickings without you there."

"You underestimate them. Each of them can take care of themselves without me having to be there." He glared dangerously as he recognized the liquid. 'This is going to be painful. Rev where are you?'

"Maybe so, but with no new weapons and your skills, they won't last long."

"I still say you're underestimating them, Mallory."

"It's none of your concern now anyway, Tech. Goodbye forever, dog breathe." She injected him with the full contents of the syringe and the effects were instant.

Tech started to feel weak. "I… I'm a… coyote… not a dog… to put down…" he groaned as his consciousness started to fade to black. 'Be safe guys…' His last thoughts before passing out were of his best friend, Rev and worrying about the others safety.

After a few minutes, Mastermind smiled and decided that now was the perfect time to bury her nemesis. She ordered her robots to blast the ceiling as they left. In no time at all, Tech E. Coyote was buried under rubble from an old abandoned warehouse and none of his team knew where he was. "I'll never have another coyote problem for the rest of my life, now for the rest of his pathetic team." She chuckled. She didn't realize how wrong she was.


	3. Chapter 3: A Classic Princess Tale

Overhead, a spaceship from a distant planet loomed over the junkyard. The ship moved slowly over the junkyard in search of its target. It had taken six years to reach here, yet its target had taken mere minutes to escape from their planet and come to this planet of Acmetropolis.

"Have we tracked her yet?" An armored general coyote with sandy fur. His green eyes gleamed with sadness and concerned. 'I hope she stays safe and hidden.'

"She's here sir, down in this junkyard. I have no clue why she would be here though." His soldiers were just following the royal family's orders, but they had no clue how dangerous this would be to the princess.

"Very well. Once we are low enough to the surface, I want four men down there to retrieve the princess. No harm must befall her, and remember, there are creatures on this planet that are celebrated as heroes. You must be careful not to harm them if you meet them. The only exception is if they seek the princess harm." He was hoping that their princess was safely hidden by the heroes known as the Loonatics.

"Understood sir!"

**Down on the surface of the planet, in the junkyard…**

"I'm going to kill that fat headed brat of a brainiac!" A young female coyote brushes off the dust as she unburied herself from a mound of rubble. "Did she honestly think that would kill me? There were air holes…" She looked up and noticed the space ship up above her. "Oh shoot me now…" She started off in a dash. Her bad day was getting worse as she went.

"Well that's that, now we just gotta find Tech. Hey Rev, you go deliver crazy lady here while we start trying to find Tech." Ace smirked as he finished tying up Mastermind.

"You won't find that fool. I buried him under so much rubble that he won't be able to get out for a century!" Laughed the maniac as Rev dragged her away. Rev came back within thirty seconds, wishing that he could figure out where Tech was.

"Oh good, your back. Tech ain't respondin on his communicator. See if ya can track him with ya GPS powers, Rev."

"No-problem-Ace-I'll-find-him-in-no-time." Rev closed his eyes to concentrate. What he found though was what he secretly know to be Tech's other identity. Rev's eyes blinked as he released his powers. "You-guys-aren't-going-to-believe-this-one-I-mean-this-is-just-insane-but-I-found-Tech-only-its-not-what-you-think-and-oh-man-look-at-that!" He exclaimed as he pointed at the ship that was now above them.

The Loonatics backed away as four beings materialized from the ship. They wore knights armor, but it looked futuristic, and way better than Duck's armor from Planet Blanc, that was for sure. The leader of the group wore a red helm and kept his sword in his belt while his men had theirs out and looked hostile.

Ace had his Guardian Strike sword in hand, ready for whatever challenge these guys had for them. "Eh, what's up doc?"

The leader of the knights looked him over and smiled. "Greetings, rabbit. Allow us to introduce ourselves. I am Sir Gearson Gallows of the planet Coyotius. These are my fellow knights in arms, Sir Carson, Sir Mason, and Sir Samson." He signaled to his knights to place their swords back in their sheaths. "We are on a quest to find our lost princess. Who might you be young warriors?"

Ace nodded to his team and they stopped seeming hostile, but Rev was still on edge. "We're the Loonatics, though we seem to be down a member at the moment. He should turn up soon. Name's Ace, that's Lexi, Duck, Rev, and Slam. Tech's around here somewhere, we just gotta go save him." He smirked. "So, who's da princess ya gotta find?"

Sir Gearson brought out a small hologram box and activated it. "This is a holographic version of our princess six years ago. Her name is Technacalice Electrica Coyote. She ran away some time ago, leaving her betrothed at the Alter. We have been searching for her for years and have finally tracked her to this planet. This is our princess." When the hologram activated all five of the Loonatics stared at it in shock.

"Tech?" The lot chorused. It was indeed Tech, or at least what **_she_** had looked like six years before while wearing a gown. She stood tall and regal in a long green gown with that fake smile she had always worn when Ace and Rev tried to calm her down from Slam messing with one of her gadgets. She had long brown hair that was braided back and wore a silver crown upon her head. Otherwise, she looked exactly like Tech he was holding enough anger to actually kill Duck for saying something stupid.

"Who is this Tech that you speak of?" The confused knight asked as he placed the hologram back in his pouch.

"I'm afraid, that would be me…" Tech, or Technacalice as everyone now knew her to be, was standing on the top of a mound of garbage. She was still wearing her Loonatics uniform, but it had some tears on the sleeves and knees. She looked just like she was about to murder someone but at looking at her teammates concern and worry, she calmed herself down. She jumped high into the air, scaring the knights who shouted out to her, and landed right next to Rev. Her fur had grown out a short ponytail of hair on her head which whipped behind her like a tail.

"Techna-are-you-okay?" Rev was the first to recover, partially because he had known her secret when he had compared Tech to Technacalice. "Mastermind-was-saying-she-had-buried-you-and-you-look-beat-are-you-hurt?"

She looked at her teammate with surprise. She had expected him to lash out at her with anger, not to ask if she was okay. She looked around and found concern on everyone's face but the knights, for their helms blocked the view of their faces. "…Yes… I'm fine… sorry I wasn't able to come sooner, but I had to dig myself out of rubble as well as deal with the pain from Mastermind's only chemical experiment that wasn't meant for a class assignment." She looked herself over and found that she had been so worried about them that she had forgotten to regenerate herself.

"Princess! What in the galaxy are you wearing? Your outfit is torn and you look like a commoner!" Sir Gearson cried as he recognized his princess.

Techna glared at him as she used her regenerative powers. She had fixed her uniform to regenerate when she did and had learned to control her regenerative powers when she didn't want her enemies to know about her special power, for not everyone knew she had it. Her uniform and her wounds healed up right before their eyes. Her team was unsurprised as they were used to this power, but they were still trying to figure out why Tech would hide that he was really a she. The knights on the other hand gazed in shock at this, thinking it was an illusion.

"She's wearin her uniform, doc. Tech's a part of our team, da Loonatics. In case ya hadn't hoid, she's a superhero." Ace didn't like how Techna was glaring at these guys like they were worse than Mastermind. "So sorry if it's not ta ya liken, but she's neva complained."

'How could I, its sleek, stylish, and just my color. It also helped me to hide and helped me to stay alive.' Her green eyes seemed to glow with her power as she stared at the knights who were standing before her with a feel of importance. "Why are you here? How did you find me?" Her voice was filled with something that the Loonatics weren't familiar with, it was anger. Tech was rarely ever angry, annoyed sure, but never angry, least not in front of the team.

Sir Gearson was the first to react to this surprise. He knelt before the disgusted coyote and took off his helm. The rest followed suit. They were all coyotes of different shades of brown, different lengths of snout and definitely different amounts of teeth. "My princess, we had feared you were in danger. You had run off with no notice. The king and queen were frantic with worry. Your fiancé was so furious that he got into a fight with your brother, Prince Eaze." Techna's glare hardened on the unfortunate knight as he stumbled to explain. "He suspected him of hiding you and called him a traitor. In the battle both were injured, but your brother was nevertheless, the victor." He noticed her gaze soften at that, but only slightly. "Your fiancé has had everyone scouring the universe and galaxy, but none have ever heard of you, your ladyship. Some of us feared that you had perished, and your brother had insisted that we leave the matter alone. He said you had left to protect us, but please, you must come home with us. Your people need you."

Techna sighed. "You only need me to fix whatever garbage my father has forced upon the planet and to place my brother on the throne without any trouble from planet Coronius. Anything I missed?"

The knights nervously looked up at his princess. "Princess, you are forgetting the most important thing, your wedding." Techna's gaze was now in horror at the four knights.


	4. Chapter 4: A Week Without Tech

Techna had been gone a week. She had convinced her team that she could solve the problems, avoid a forced marriage, and have her brother on the throne before the week was out. Rev had explained that he had dated her before she had made her disappearance from the university and became Tech. He had found out Tech's secret shortly after Mastermind's first escape when Techna had been muttering about repairing her gadgets and how she kept ruining her life.

Rev felt lost as he tried to figure out what Techna was doing right now. The rest of the team had taken the news of Tech actually being a girl well, but all of them were shocked about the princess thing. The fact that she had kept it from even Rev, who no matter which gender she was, had been her best friend. Techna had been scared senseless of being married it seemed, but had insisted on going to her home world alone. Now all Rev could do was wait and worry on Planet Blanc in Tech's lab.

"Hey, Rev…" Ace peeked in nervously. He knew his friend was heartbroken and worried, but they still had a job to do. Rev looked up from the bench to him as he tried to hide his tears from his leader. "Umm… Zadavia called. Something about someone needing protection…" Rev just nodded and the two went down to the meeting room.

"Ah, Loonatics, I've been informed of a situation which I think concerns you. Even though I am no longer in charge for you all, I still feel responsible in some small way, especially since I didn't know about Tech's secret. The princess Technacalice's brother, Eaze E. Coyote has asked for your help. He wishes you to do something that I would normally disapprove of, but in this case, I'll make an exception."

"What is it, Zadavia? Is everything okay?" Lexi voiced her concern for her teammate's world. She was really worrying about Tech now though. Even though they had found out that Tech was really a girl, Tech was still the same old Tech, their friend and teammate, and nothing could change that in the Loonatics eyes.

"At the moment, yes, but Prince Ease has asked you to kidnap his sister before she is married to Prince Marques of Coronius. He says it is imperative that she not marry him and that the most important treasure of their planet. Something called the Coyotus Crystals. Apparently they are a treasure guarded by the female royals, and Technacalice took them with her when she left her planet six years ago. No one but Technacalice knows where they are. Apparently Prince Marques wishes to use the princess as a way to have access to the crystals. No one is sure of what the crystals can do, but the power and the spells that control them are passed down through each generation." Zadavia's hologram glitched a little, as she explained the situation to the team. Rev's heart pounded hard as he placed his hand into his pocket and gripped on a small stone that had been given to him five years ago by his girlfriend, right before he disappeared. "So, we need you to in effect, kidnap the princess and keep her hidden until we can find a way to legally stop this problem"

"Blah blue blah blagh parents? Baleh bleh blah." Slam grunted while scratching his head.

"No Slam, I'm afraid her parents can't do anything about this situation. They both died mysteriously after the princess disappeared the first time when she was nineteen. That was six years ago. I'm afraid the only thing that's been keeping everything running smoothly is the prince who's been helping his sister. I'm starting to fear for his safety as well though. There have been several attempts on both their lives within the past week alone."

"What?" Rev's eyes widened in fear at hearing this. "We're-on-our-way-Zadavia-don't-worry-about-a-thing-we'll-have-everything-going-smoothly-for-Techna's-brother-and-planet-and-then-she-can-come-home-and-keep-helping-us-out-and-working-on-our-team-like-the-same-old-Tech-we-know-and-love." He zoomed off to start getting the ship ready.

"Ya hoid da boid! Let's jet!" The team grabbed their gear and met Rev at the ship as he finished programming the coordinates into the wormhole central machine that Tech had devised after they had moved to Planet Blanc. They strapped themselves in with one person in mind as the rocket flew through the wormhole, Tech.


	5. Chapter 5: Royal Pains

Techna, at the moment, was dealing with the plans for her brother's coronation so that she didn't have to deal with being married to a coyote from a war planet. Marques was the arrogant prince from a planet of honorable warrior coyotes, and under normal circumstances, Techna might have considered marrying one of their kind, but not Marques. Marques was known as an abusive torturer who had won many battles and hid his cruelty in them, but that didn't fool Techna. She knew who he really was. He was not only an abusive liar, but he was also a power hungry sexist who believed females were only good for raising children and keeping house. They weren't smart in his opinion, which made Technacalice all the more inclined to not marry him. It didn't help that in his fight with her brother, who had surprisingly proven himself to be quite the warrior himself, had burnt half his face with a nearby torch when Marques had insulted his sister by calling her a cowardice fool.

Eaze E. Coyote, or Eazel Etchicus Coyote, was a leader with a skill for drawing. He had learned to be a great leader from his parents and from observing how the worlds worked amongst others. He had become one of the best rulers that the planet had seen since his grandfather, Erik the great. His people knew that their princess would be forced to marry an awful man as well as he become their leader if they couldn't get peace organized through their two kingdoms. Eaze had looked at the treaty that had caused such a ruckus between the two kingdoms and had found only two solutions that would save his sister. They had already tried one, for Techna had already run away. The only other option was for her to have fallen in love with another. While Marques was an unreasonable creature, his parents were not. They knew their son was harsh and cruel and once it had been brought to light what he really wanted, the Coyotus Crystals, a set of the most powerful crystals in the universe, they were eager to try a different course to obtain peace, at least through legal terms that wouldn't break the treaty.

The Coyotus crystals were a set of crystals that had been infused with the magic of the planet and its greatest wisdoms. They were said to be guarded by the female of the royal families, but against their usual customs, once Princess Technacalice had turned of age to marry, that is to say, sixteen, she had been entrusted with these precious jewels. Technacalice used her wisdom and knowledge to keep them hidden whenever she needed too, and that had been the only thing keeping people like Marques from taking over the universe. Each crystal was powerful and represented a different thing. They represented many good things, but to use their power would often come with a terrible price if done incorrectly or for the wrong reasons. Very few were successful at using the crystals' powers without suffering the consequences. Many believed that Technacalice was one of the few who could use the powers without consequence, that and the fact that she was the only one who knew where the crystals were hidden, were the real reasons for Marques wanting to marry her. It also helped that she was extremely attractive, no matter how you looked at her. Technacalice had no interest in marrying Marques, for many reasons, but the top one was that her heart belonged to another.

"… and remember that once this coronation is done I'm heading back home to my team." Techna was getting herself pricked by the royal seamstresses for her wedding dress that she insisted was unnecessary.

"Yes, your highness, but you must be prepared to marry someone or at least be in a relationship." Techna's head seamstress, Tiana De Seam, who was also one of her personal advisors, was trying to get her to understand that no matter what she had to get married. She was a princess. "Who exactly do you have in mind for your groom if not Prince Marques? You can do so much better, and I'd prefer it if my old friend got married to someone she loved." They had been friends since Techna had been five. Tiana served many positions for Techna; nanny, seamstress, advisor, friend, teacher in all things ladylike, and comfort for when things went bad. Tiana was only ten years older, but had seemed more like a mother to the young princess than her real mother ever did. She was a sandy furred coyote with golden eyes and known to wear her signature dress made of blue silk from the planet Blanc. The only family that Techna had ever really felt close to, were her partners in crime, her brother, Eaze, and her twin sister.

They had grown up together caring for each other no matter what life threw at them till Eaze suggested she run away. She was hesitant to do so without him, but he assured her that he'd be fine. He always was. She and her twin managed to get away thanks to him.

"While on the planet of Acmetropolis, I met a gentlemen in the most unlikely of beings. I thought, at first, that our species would keep it apart till I remembered that my ancestor, Wile E. Coyote, had once been best of friends with one of the same species. Though, Wile had to act like he hated his best friend for the sake of their careers as movie stars." She chuckled. "I didn't expect to find a gentlemen while hiding there. I just wanted to go to college like a normal girl and graduate from a university. I was pretty close to it for a while there, but things happened and then the meteor from three years ago… and then the Loonatics…"

"So, I guess you never saw him again after the meteor?"

"No, I saw him again. He became one of my teammates on the Loonatics…. I had to… masquerade as a boy… I thought it would help me hide more…" She hated to lie to her friends, especially when they were really concerned for her. "I'm not sure how he feels about me though…"

A knock came from the door. "Your Highness, your brother, Prince Eaze, wishes you to be present as he welcomes some guests that he has invited. He is sure that you shall be ever so grateful to see them. They are due to arrive any minute now, mi' lady." The head butler, Techna and Eaze's father figure, James Fur, was the kind of person who saw the two as his own children, just like Tiana did, and cared deeply for their well being as well as their world's future. He was one of Eaze's top advisors since his sister's disappearance, and it was because of him that the two knew about all the secrets of the castle and how to find loopholes. He had been their instructor for the majority of the things as well as teaching Eaze how to fight with a sword. He was a silver back coyote with a touch of black still in his fur from his fighting days in the army as a general. He knew more than he let on and could judge anyone's personality just from looking at them. He was useful to have around when you wanted to know if someone was lying to you, or meant you harm.

"Very well, I'll be there after I'm out of this dress. Thank you, General."

"Please, your highness, I'm no longer in that position. I'm simply James."

"You still deserve the respect of your title, even if you have chosen to become butler with your retirement." With Techna, there was no real way to get the last word if she was right about something, especially when it came to respect.


End file.
